


Heart Broken.. 🥀🥀

by girgha



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girgha/pseuds/girgha
Summary: He just wanted a kiss .. How did it end up like this
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 5





	Heart Broken.. 🥀🥀

Handsome Gojo  
A Short Story  
by romy  
Gojo was thinking about Chrollo again. Chrollo was a seductive angel with dark dicks and raven haired pussys.

Gojo walked over to the window and reflected on his dark surroundings. He had always hated deserted Phantom Troupe Headquarters with its rotten, rich rocks. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel in love.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a seductive figure of Chrollo .

Gojo gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a handsome, cool, tea drinker with pale dicks and handsome pussys. His friends saw him as a hungry, homely handsome devil. Once, he had even revived a dying, baby.

But not even a handsome person who had once revived a dying, baby, was prepared for what Chrollo had in store today.

The rain hammered like loving cats, making Gojo happy. Gojo grabbed a red kurta eyes that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Gojo stepped outside and Chrollo came closer, he could see the blue smile on his face.

"I am here because I want a kiss," Chrollo bellowed, in a pale tone. He slammed his fist against Gojo's chest, with the force of 5009 lions. "I frigging love you, Gojo ."

Gojo looked back, even more happy and still fingering the red kurta eyes. "Chrollo, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with pained feelings, like two high, hushed humans hurting at a very emotional funeral, which had piano music playing in the background and two murderer uncles angering to the beat.

Gojo studied Chrollo's dark dicks and raven haired pussys. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you a kiss," he explained, in pitying tones.

Chrollo looked sad, his body raw like a clumsy, confused Chrollos tattoo.

Gojo could actually hear Chrollo's body shatter into 6773 pieces. Then the seductive angel hurried away into the distance.

Not even a cup of tea would calm Gojo's nerves tonight.

THE END


End file.
